Alcoholics Anonymous
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Sakura FINALLY convinces Rock Lee to go to an alcoholics meeting. When Lee gets there, nothing is as he had expected


**Trying something different; I ate breakfast.**

**So we should all know that Lee is a bit of a drunk *COUGH COUGH***

**And conveniently, so am I.**

**I came up with this story while drinking with my sister as she tried to teach me biology.**

**I ended up writing half the story down on my note cards before I realised that I hadn't actually done any notes yet.**

**XD**

**xxXxx**

Alcoholics Anonymous. Lee sighed. He hadn't wanted to come. It felt kind of weird for him. But Sakura had said it was for the best. Even with his wife telling him she would leave him if he didn't go, Lee had still protested.

"_It's not going to help!"_

"_Yes it will!"_

"_How do you know? It's a room full of drunks!"_

"_Oh well then I guess you will fit in fine!"_

It had been a horrible moment for both of them, and they only stopped arguing when their daughter walked into the room.

"_Mummy? Daddy? Why shouting?"_

"_Don't worry, baby. Mummy and Daddy are just talking."_

"_Okay. Should I go back bed now?"_

"_Yes. Daddy will tuck you in."_

When Lee had come back from his daughter's room, Sakura had made her final statement on the matter.

"_If you won't do it for me, please do it for Chiyo."_

Lee shook his head as he walked into the building, his forehead covered in sweat. He was worried about who else would be there, how many other people he would know. He opened the double doors and walked in hesitantly.

Indoors, Lee was surprised by the calm atmosphere and smell of coffee. Although he didn't actually recognise anyone, he felt pretty okay with himself. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. And the group leader was the least expected thing of all.

Sitting at the head of the circle was none other than Hinata Hyuga. This came as a shock to Lee because he hadn't expected her to be associated in something like this. Then he remembered that Neji had gone through a big phase where he would be drunk most nights.

"Alright everyone, settle down and take a seat." Lee marvelled at how soft her voice was, yet it still commanded the attention of everyone in the room. He shuffled with the crowd into one of the free chairs.

"I see a new face here tonight." Hinata said, and Lee could feel all eyes turn toward him. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Lee seemed kind of taken aback, thinking that Hinata had possibly forgotten him. But when he looked up at her, he saw her faint smile, and realised that the benefit was for the rest of the group.

He shifted nervously in his seat; what would he say?

"Just start with your name."

"Okay. Hi, everyone. Uh, my name is Rock Lee."

"Hello Rock Lee." The group chorused back at him. It was just like on the television. Lee fought back a laugh.

"Everyone just calls me Lee."

The group smiled at him, their unfamiliar faces welcoming. _Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought._

After the session, Hinata called Lee over to her.

"Could you help me pack up the chairs? They need this room tomorrow for dancing lessons."

"Sure."

There was a silence as they stacked the chairs into threes.

"Lee?"

Lee looked up from his chair-stack. "Hmm?"

"You did well tonight. You were about as open as everyone else, and they've all been doing this for a while now."

"Thanks." Lee grinned at Hinata, remembering how much he had spoken about his problem and how it was effecting his life. "It was actually Sakura who said that I should come here."

Hinata just nodded. "Most people don't actually want to come, but they all seem to want to stay once they've done it."

_That would be because you__'re such a sweet person, Hinata._

Soon all the chairs had been stacked and moved to the cupboard.

"Well Lee, I hope you decide to continue with these classes. I'm sure that Sakura will be proud of you when you can say that you've completed them." and with that, she walked out of the front doors, holding one open for Lee.

"Thanks. For helping clear up."

"No problem. See you next week."

Lee walked away, watching Hinata lock the door.

_I think that maybe these classes wont be so bad after all._

**xxXxx**

**Tada!**

**I am aware that I could have made it something different, but in all honesty, I'm not bothered to.**

**Plus I aint meant to be near the computer until exams are over *CRINGE* so I'm trying to be extremely ninja and write silently.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**And thank you **_**Memoirs of a Geisha**_** for providing Lee and Sakuras daughters name.**


End file.
